


falling for the angry beta

by Gomo66



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Good Theo, Light dom sub, M/M, No Dread Doctors, Omega Theo, future sex, no pain, pizza boy liam, there will be more relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: theo moves to beacon hills looking for a pack, he finds a beta that has an overprotective alpha.





	1. pizza boy

When theo first shifted in front of his parents he was terrified. He had a simple life for fourteen years but then he had to go skating and get bitten by a werewolf. He kept his shit together for a year and eight months. Then he got stressed and his parents found out. 

The next week they sat him down telling him that they've done research, they found out that packs where they lived were family locked, meaning theo would have to leave. So his parents sent him, alone, to a place called beacon hills. His parents did their research, they told him that he'd like it there better because there were more packs. Theo's job was to find them, and find a more stable way of control. 

His parents didn't want to abandon theo but to support him it would be better if each of them could stay by their offices. So they bought a house for theo, theo took his car and drove down by himself. The first thing theo did was go on pinterest, to get a plan for the empty house. then he went to every store in the area filling up his car in several trips getting everything to make the house really his. Theo liked the place, it was too big for just him though, two floors with a massive bedroom, with the second one being theo's closet. Three bathrooms, a massive kitchen. Which brought up a new issue, cooking, theo knew how to do basics and his mother said she'd text him recipes if he ever wanted them... But he was a bit worried. 

After everything was setup theo smiled. The place looked good, like really good. The main sitting area has a massive TV and extremely soft couches. Theo had an office on the first floor that mainly was going to be a mini studio for any of his needs, whether it be art or photography. And he has a basement that was somewhat small but still furnished in case the full moon got to an annoying point.

Theo sat spinning around, he had a few hours till dinner, he already decided ordering in was the first night thing to do. 

So with extra time he sat down and started looking into the school, football lacrosse and wrestling were there biggest. Theo knew lacrosse and wrestling were easier and he'd assume being a werewolf would make football easier. Although theo had zero interest in the actual sports, it was more of the weird pack feeling he got after a good game at his old school, he played baseball there but the pack mentality could transfer over easy enough. 

Eventually theo got bored and started sketching. Mindless little drawings from pictures on his phone. Guys he used to play with, a couple he brought home when his parents were away, well, the morning after he invited them over, something about drawing naked guys in bed was so peaceful. Theo sketched for a few hours and eventually called in a pizza, he was annoyed that it didn't deliver but apparently the town only went to the apartments nearby, not the houses five minutes away. 

Theo put back in his shoes and drove out to the address, walking in theo could tell that Sunday nights were their shit nights, there was one guy eating a slice but the restraint was empty. Theo walked up to the person behind the counter offering a smile, the boy was cute, he had on a t-shirt with the places logo and name on it, with some flour on it as well. He was a hair shorter than theo and seemed to be a simular build, theo walked up and he was surprised. 

"Uh hi" he looked up clearly getting out of the weird funk that was an empty night. 

"Hi I have an order" Theo looked to the box next to him. 

"Right, it should be done-" he moved opening the oven. "Right about now" He moved opening the box and putting the pizza in. "Okay, full pie, no toppings, 15" Theo nodded taking out a twenty. Then taking out a second twenty secretly. As the boy got his change from the register behind him theo was in shock, the boys ass was amazing. Hugging his jeans, that didn't have a belt to them either. "Here ya go" the boy placed the pizza and change up on the counter and theo nodded. 

"Thanks" Theo put the other twenty on the counter and the boy looked up. 

"You know the tip is usually smaller than the actual thing..." Theo looked around.

"Well, since you seem to be running the place tonight" Theo looked around seeing no one else there wearing the shirts. "I figured a bigger tip was fine, that, and I always give a bigger tip to cute guys" Theo smirked as the boy went flush. Theo slid the twenty twards him. 

"Wow... Um thanks" he took and it theo felt something, the proximity of another wolf finally giving itself away... The kid clearly didn't notice though. 

"Have a nice night-" Theo tilted his head looking for a name tag.

"Liam, and thanks" Theo hummed leaving the shop to let the boy stop blushing. 

His drive back wasn't bad. Except for when he got inside the smell of pizza had him hungry. So he setup on the couch and watched TV, thinking about Liams ass during commercials. Theo held his soda up to the sky as he chuckled. 

"I hope to see your ass again liam" he took a swig chuckling to himself. "Fuck I'm loosing it" he chucked again, he really needed friends.

Liam got a ride home and he smiled. Twenty five dollar tip was amazing for three customers. But every time he saw that twenty he saw that guy... The stubble on his chin, his hair was something liam wished he could look as good in... 

"Your never this quiet, what happened"

"nothing, just got a really good tip."

"Hmm well if you want to give me a tip for driving you everywhere-" Brett held his hand out. 

"oh shut it" Liam laughed  "I actually am trying to save money for a car, cuz my parents didn't buy me one" Brett laughed looking over to liam. 

Once liam was dropped off he realized something. The guy never said his name... Now how was he supposed to weirdly complex into a spiral about the guy. Whether he wanted to be him or be with him, it was a struggle liam had been going through recently. 

Liam eventually went inside, took a cold shower and hit his bed. "Pizza boy? Cute face boy? No neither of those are good..." Liam bit his lip looking at the ceiling.

Theo, a few streets away, somehow ate the whole pizza. It was just so perfect, it felt like a shame to not eat it all. After a shower thinking about liam he sat in bed... Contemplating, he could bring it up, werewolfs... But what was the chance liam would invite a stranger. Getting close and trying to date him would make it seem like he wanted to get into the pack because he was desperate, and while he was, he didn't want it to come off that way. So theo sat with his awkward boner thinking about the beta. He assumed liam was a beta, alphas had to feel diffrent... Right?


	2. 2

Theo woke up the next day wondering how he ate an entire pizza, it was good pizza... But it also was supposed to be dinner tonight. It would be weird to go back to the same place two nights in a row... He'd have to learn how to cook. But for now he had to worry about getting out and buying something for football try outs. He was lucky that they did try outs after the first day. He also had to remember his goal, a pack, but what werewolfs won't be on the football team. Theo wondered if liam was on the football team... He seemed built correctly... 

Theo snapped up focusing again. He had work to do. He moved through the house getting changed into aproprate, summer going into fall clothes. Dark wash Jeans with some holes cut into the knees, and one bordering his mid thigh that force him to wear black underwear, and a simple long dark red shirt. He threw on some black shoes on his way out the door locking it an setting the alarm. 

As he drove he wondered about how he would go around finding a pack, he'd prefer one that was his own age, younger packs seemed safer than older packs, with older Enemy's. Theo knew how to do basic defenses but he wasn't ready to fight a hunter yet.

Theo parked in the spot designated to him and he scanned around, staying in his car. It seemed like people were normal, then again, theo always seemed normal at his old school. 

He left the car looking at his schedule. His classes weren't meant to be hard but they were. chemistry, which theo knew nothing about, geometry, which wasn't bad, art... That might turn out bad, theo was into it but he didn't like drawing simple shapes, he liked doing his own thing. Gym, ew, let him go be free to pick what he wants, weights running, yoga. He didn't feel like doing a sport that was watered down. When he played a sport he used psychology. He used actual war tactics and made the other team fall apart... Maybe the art of war wasn't a good present for a ten year old... Theo shook his head questioning his fathers decisions. He opened his locker seeing he has a history class a study hall, English and psychology. He could live with it all. 

He closed his locker adjusting his bag... And somehow he felt like he screamed prep kid, he didn't have the uniform, but the bag wasn't cheap, and it didn't hold alot. He stood differently. They taught him how to stand better there. He didn't slouch like the others did... He'd adjust over time. Theo moved inside his first class, chemistry... The teacher walked in and theo stood and started to walk up. 

"H-"

"Go back to your seat and see me after school" Theo squinted, he didn't seem like he was joking. 

"I need you to sign th-"

"No" he pointed to where theo sat. Theo turned rolling his eyes. He walked back to his seat feeling his wolf. 

'I will not kill the first teacher I meet' he told himself. Then his eyes moved seeing someone staring him down. Theo offered a small wave and the guy turned back. Theo huffed turning to his lab mate. 

"Don't worry, Harris is an ass to everyone, they'll understand once they realize he's your teacher" Theo nodded. 

"He like keeping kids after class?"

"Yeah"

"is it... Like a pervy way?"

"No, I'm not sure he's human..." Theo turned feeling out."I'm kidding, he's just weird, I'm Matt" Theo smiled. 

"Theo" he turned up to the board seeing him write alot. Theo took out his pen copying the notes. Through the class two other students got detention. Theo bit his lip, at least he wouldn't be alone. 

Geometry was uneventful. Theo was surprised that the art class was actually self paced, the teacher was happy that she had a student who had taken art classes before. 

Gym class was diffrent. He changed in the locker recognizing the Matt guy along with the two boys who got detention. They ran around the track and then broke off into diffrent groups. Theo talked with Matt as they climbed the Rockwall. 

"So why leave prep school?"

"Parents wanted me to be a normal kid" 

"well, your pretty fast at climbing" Theo looked back seeing Matt struggle.

"Strong upper body" Theo laughed. There was also the werewolf biology working. Like his body adjusting a bit as he got to the top and pushed off he started turning down. Then he saw the two guys talking. He focused and started to hear the conversation. 

"You did it that fast last year"

"I was also distr-" the two stopped as the noticed theo, theo quickly twisted his hips and and turned back to the wall as he hit the ground. Then he turned catching Matt as he fell down a bit too fast. 

"Thanks"

"No problem" Theo turned seeing the guy stare him down. 

The group as sent to get change and theo felt another wolf in the room, he didn't want to see who it was just yet, he wasnt sure if he just let himself be known. So he left, going to study hall.

"Hey pizza guy" Theo turned finding liam. "I would call you by your name but you didn't tell me it" he was still far enough away to not sense theo yet.

"Theo" Liam nodded. 

"My other one was 20$ tipper but I didn't want-" and he felt it."Your-"

"not here" Theo turned seeing some people. Theo turned the two walking down to the end of the book cases. "Yeah... I'm by myself"

"your an omega? What about your alpha?"

"Don't know, he took off after he bit me, my parents found out and sent me to a place where the supernatural was a bit more common"

"Huh" Liam looked up. Then theo felt it, an alpha before he could react theo was pushed outside. "Scott wait-" Theo was pinned to a wall by the alpha.

"Who are you?"

"Pl-" Scott dropped him and theo rested his hand on his now sore chest. 

"Who are you?"

"My names theo raekan, I'm looking for a pack"

"you expect me to belive you?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"We've had people trick us before" the other one, the non wolf was there.

"Well I'm not- I'm guessing they said that too?"

"Yeah" Liam scratched his head. "And then they almost killed us"

"God being a werewolf sucks" Theo shoved the alpha off him. "Look, my parents went crazy and saw that control is harder for an omega, since I lost my shit at them they sent me away because that's what they always do send me away, they sent me away when I started to slouch and now I think off how I was told to stand and sit correctly every time I even think about slouching. Now there's no place like that for werewolfs so they sent me to a populated place..." Theo turned walking into the building. "But it's obvious that you don't want me" Theo closed the door on the three of them moving to the second floor where he did the chemistry homework alone. He saw liam turn and stars at him. It was clear the beta was in conflict, theo wondered what side won when he turned and walked away.

The rest of the day was shit. The foul mood from his classes. As he made his way back into the chemistry room he saw the alpha and other boy sitting there. Theo sat as far away as possible.  Mr. Harris didn't speak the entire time. At one point he got up and looked at theo. 

"Not using your Time for homework?"

"I finished it" theo opened the folder showing him.  He nodded walking back to his desk. 

Theo tried to sense if he was something, there were other things than werewolfs but Mr. Harris put off nothing but human. Theos best guess was that asshole don't have to have another explanation. Once everything ended theo left ignoring the non wolf trying to get his attention. He didn't need to be told that he was trying to kill them again. But when he got to his car the alpha was there. 

"What am I not aloud to get detention on the same day as you? Does it break some weird pack rules that I don't know?" Theo moved opening his back seat and placing his bag behind the drivers seat. 

"I'm sorry" Theo turned. Taking a deep breath. 

"You could have said that you just didn't want me... I get it. Whatever I am... The beta said it like I was broken" Theo tried to moved the alpha unable to find the strength "Common I have to go buy football pads" 

"I'm sorry that i instantly accused you, truth is my pack could use some help right now. There's a new one building and it's pretty much the entire football team."

"And I care why? This just seems like a good excuse to join their pack, join the team too" 

"their pack doesn't have an alpha anymore"

"So...?"

"There going to realize that when something bad happens they'll be alone and weak like you. If you help me get them to split their weird pack I'll consider letting you in."

"So if I do all the work you might let me in. I don't even get a real answer?" Theo finally as able to move the alpha but a jeep pulled infront of him "So is this how it works, you force me and then eventually say that I'm not right or something... Cuz honestly I'm starting to think I'd rather just hide away and try and learn control by myself"  Scott grabbed him. 

"There's something coming, we don't know what yet but the supernatural isn't safe for long, if you hide away you'll die" Theo huffed. 

"I'm not breaking up the pack by myself"

"fine, we'll help you"

"So what are we all trying out now?"

"Just me and liam, they'll see that theres a diffrence between an omega and a beta" Theo nodded and the jeep moved. 

"I guess I'll see you in chemistry" Theo started his car letting Scott get into the jeep before heading to the store. After he picked up pads and a wrestling singlet for later on in the year he went to the grocery store and got some easy things to make. He left and for home to start cooking. It was simple, pasta, warming up a jar of sauce that looked nice, and some garlic bread. 

About halfway through it all he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see liam. 

"Should I be worried about how you know where I live?"

"I didn't find it out stiles did... But I am sorry about Scott and how he's acting. He has his reasons and he shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"So are you going to tell me why he's like this?"

"Yeah but can I come in, whatever your making smells really good"


	3. 3

The two were sat at theo's kitchen table gathering there food when Liam started.

"There used to be three major packs in beacon hills, the Hales, Satomi and her group of Buddhists, and ducalion and his pack. And for awhile that worked, but hunters came in and took ducalion's eyesight. So he started to crave power, he offered a deal to Satomi and the Hales. Combine their packs and they could eliminate the hunters that hurt him. The two groups declined, Satomi saying her pack does not go after others, and the Hales saying that they would stay a family pack. So ducalion left, and then years later, a huntress from the same family burned the hale house down with almost the entire family inside, it made the hale pack go from about thirty werewolfs to three. Derek hale, Peter hale, and Laura hale. Peter was injured and would have died but the Hales were unique, they had three alpha sparks, from generations of work they accumulated there, it used to be Derek's mother father and one of his aunts, but now the sparks found their way to the remaining three, they moved to New York hoping to heal, lick their wounds. A year ago Peter came back, to kill the huntress. He thought to build his pack he'd need Scott. But Scott didn't join willingly so he killed her and Scott in a fit of anger attacked Peter. Peter stopped him but in the process decided he didn't need the spark. So he gave it to Scott." Liam finally took a bite looking up. "Shit this is good"

"Thanks, so what the spark made him angry?"

"No, next Derek started biting people, making werewolfs. Those werewolfs caused more supernaturals to come out... Which led to me getting into the hospital after Scott flipped me and I broke my leg, then a windigo chased me and threw me off a roof, Scott caught me with his teeth. Then he turned my friend garrett." 

"So he thinks that I'm from a rival pack"

"Nope, here's the important part. Garrett got all hot and bothered because it's what he's good at, and let a girl manipulate him a bit. She ended up being a bounty hunter, she almost killed stiles and me, scott losses trust, Scott almost kicks garrett out of the pack, they made up tho... That was last week"

"So it's fresh"

"Yeah, it's why he thought you were a threat, if you showed up a month earlier he would have taken you in right away"

"So what about this football pack of omegas"

"right, so they were all either born, or bitten by Satomi Derek or Laura, Derek and Laura took some back to New York but they had to stay, they don't want a pack because they have each other."

"So what, you show how great it is to be a beta and I show how stupid it is to be alone?"

"Kinda, Scott says he's going to try and talk to them again. Their kinda... Well jocks so it's hard to get through their skulls" Theo nodded. 

"Went to a school full of the type" Theo at his food surprised that liam actually finished it. "So you actually thought that this was good?"

"Yeah, better than anything I can make"

"okay... I'm the one in the weird scenerio here, with the whole no parents so where are yours" Theo pointed at the beta with his fork. 

"My dad... Step dad, works at the hospital, so he works alot, and my mom is a therapist but she travels back and forth to an old office still. So I'm usually alone also. Not so unique"

"hm" Theo ate some garlic bread getting up and gathering Liams plate. 

"I feel bad I kinda just took your food" Liam bit his lip.

"You told me why Scott hates the idea of me" theo walked over to the sink placing all the dishes in and started hitting them with water. 

"He doesn't hate you. Just... Okay it sounds weird but let him be the alpha dominant type and he'll calm down alot." 

"Good to know"  Theo looked back at the boy packing up. He wanted to tell him to stay.

"So I have to get going, I guess I'll see you in study hall" Theo nodded.

"Yup" Theo walked over to the door. "So should I consider this a first date?" He moved but liam backed up. 

"Sorry... I um I'm"

"sorry, I shouldn't try and force you into something." Theo opened the door.

"I-"

"It's fine I shouldn't assume everyone's into me" Theo patted Liams shoulder. "I'm not holding it against you" Liam finally nodded leaving. 

Theo looked around once liam left, he really needed to do art homework but his pants were to tight now. The room still smelt like liam, an orange scent through the room. It mixed with the sweet scent of arousal that he left behind.

But theo persisted through the night not to fall for the possible confused beta. Even though he was worried that he was already in too deep.

The next morning theo woke up still hard. He put it to the back of his head taking a cold shower to calm himself down. He full on fell for him. Theo packed his car and drove to school hoping the day would be better than yesterday. 

The morning was uneventful, at lunch he sat with scott giving details of how to sway some of the team. 

"Archie Andrew's, he's there captain, well he was last year which means he'll go for it again, he's acting as the alpha for the group. The rest will fall apart and join Satomi if they saw him leave." 

"Okay, when do we do this?" Theo looked to Scott like he needed Scott to answer. Theo could tell Scott was loving it.

"Before practice. Meet liam and I outside the locker room after school"  Theo nodded like the obeideint puppy Scott wanted.


	4. 4

Turns out football and baseball work differently. Then again Scott said theo had to use 100% human theo, no supernatural abilitys during tryouts. Thing is, supernatural theo can lift cars, normal theo is strong but can only run for five minutes. Theo never liked to run, especially since he was told not to in school. For years they would drill it into the boys heads. 

"If you run you'll be getting a letter grade dropped" to a private school kid just making it by, a letter grade drop meant mom and dad would be called, and that was almost never went over well. 

"Theo, what's wrong?" Theo could hear his mother on the phone, he knew when he told her that she'd be angry, anticipated fear led him to cry. Hearing her angry always was worse than hearing his father yell, he would always yell. 

"I-i went down to- a -a C in English" he cried out. Ripping the band-aid off, get it over with and prep for the yelling. 

"why honey?" She usually didn't need a reason, then again it had been four months since he saw her.

"C-cu-cuz I ran to get to class" he sobbed alone in the room, the teacher stepped outside but listening in. Making sure the boy told the truth.

"Theo... Did you break anything?"

"N-no" 

"then why are you crying?"

"B-becauee I-i messed up- i-it means I did the family name wrong" names were huge at the academy theo went to during middle school. Private school kids were usually rich. These kids were the children of world leaders, sent away from protection, ceo's unexpected kids with the second wife. Sent away to simply let them continue with life. Theo was sent away because he didn't behave well in public Schools. 

"Theo I don't care about that, I'm worried because you are over reacting a bit" Theo nodded knowing his mother wouldn't see it. It was easier to just nod into the empty room.

"I-i" he started to choke up, not triggering the asthma he had but instead just getting overwhelmed.

"It's okay, why don't you come home for the weekend, your dad's away but we can have a nice few days" Theo knew that his dad wouldn't like the grades going down alot more than mom did. He knew that he'd get yelled at.

"o-okay" he used the last tissue in the office wiping his eyes. 

"I'm sure your grades will get better, I'll see you Thursday night, love you"

"love you too" he hung up the phone taking a breath.

"Theo?" Theo slowly opened his eyes, seeing Scott and liam stand over him, he still had his helmet on but he somehow knew he was on the ground, probably the pain in his side supplying the information. But he didn't remember anything else. 

"Did i get hit?" He looked to liam, at least he thought it was liam, him and Scott kinda looked the same with all the football pads on.

"Pretty bad" Liam helped theo get his helmet off. 

"Told ya normal theo sucked at sports." He chuckled as the two helped him up. Liam brushed off turf from theos back but neglected the dots of turf that covered his butt. 

"I figured you had a decent base" Scott shook his head. "You okay?"

"I will be"

"Wait? Your not healed?" liam looked over in shock and Theo shook his head. 

"Omegas heal internal stuff slower. Cuts and bruises heal quick but I might also just heal a bit slower... Who knows"

"well the good thing is that a werewolf is sitting out right now. Go tell him how much life sucks" Scott chuckled patting Liams shoulder. "And we'll get back the guy who hit you" Theo nodded walking over to the bench. 

The coach checked on him and theo said he just needed a minute.

"Metaphorical or literal?" The other wolf grinned."Cuz moose- while I love him to bits- breaks a bone most every practice. Not fun when your boyfriend has to heal"

"How long does it take him?"

"If its a bone, a day" he shrugged. 

"it should be six hours" Theo remembered his parents finding a page in werewolfs, it lined up enough that they considered it real.

"What?"

"That's the normal accerated healing rate for a beta, his size might weigh into it. Add a half hour maybe. And of course it depends on the bone too. But a day is too long, even I can feel mine healing right now." Theo lied hoping the hit on the feild would confuse the wolf, if he was listening into theos heartbeat it could be because Scott just got taken down too, not nearly as bad though.

"What do you mean? H-why is he healing so slow?"

"Because, we're omegas"

"Whats?"

"I'm guessing your alpha left you high and dry too?" He nodded."Omegas are the lone wolf's. The ones without a pack, alpha or beta, omega packs may think there good but they're really falling into a false sense of security. Then when they go against a beta like liam. " Theo points to the 5'8" beta run into the 6'2" gaint that must have been moose, taking him down to the ground. "They see there weakness" the boys jaw dropped. Theo couldn't help but smile as liam jumped up, his smile was messed up by the mouth guard but he seemed excited.

There weren't enough people to make a true team, theo knew that forced the coach to accept everyone. Try outs weren't really anything more than him counting how many boys showed up. 

Liam ran over smiling, his helmet was off and the slightly longer hair on the top of his head was pulled back weirdly.

"This is too much fun" the beta smiled.

"I'm glad that you like tackling people" Theo chuckled. 

Practice ended and theo held back Scott from running in right away. 

"I think I convinced the one on the bench with me."

"Good, he should be able to convince others" Scott patted theo on the back. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be better later" Scott heard the lie, he also heard the bone crack alittle theo reset it but he wouldn't heal fast alone. 

The three walked into the locker room and the boy from the bench approached theo. 

"Hey so um good news, we have an alpha" Scott looked at him shocked. 

"Who?"

"Mccall" Scott looked up seeing Archie Andrew's take off his helmet. " I think it's time we talked, ya know, captain to captain" his eyes shifted and theo felt it. The feeling of his stomach turning. An alpha forcing their power.


	5. 5

Scott and Archie had to talk, but liam also needed a ride to work, theo told the alphas to talk. 

"I'll come over to your house later, you did your end of the deal"

"Thanks Scott" Theo smiled looking back to a dressed liam. "Please fix your hair" Theo shook his head walking over to liam. Theo patted Liams hair down fixing it. "Common" Theo ignored Liams cheeks starting to blush as he got into his car. "How often do you work?"

"Twice a week, once I get my license I pay for gas so I have to start saving" Theo nodded pulling out of the parking lot.

"Scotts okay with Archie right? Like their not going to fight."

"Well Scott would win, he's been one longer"

"being a werewolf for longer doesn't always mean he would have the advantage. But in this case it might"

"Hmm, so how could he be an alpha?"

"Don't know, what I do know, is that he was the last one to get bitten by the alpha that roamed through here"

"do you think he killed the alpha?"

"I'm not sure he could kill, it takes alot" Liam turned. "Even in a full moon I've been able to hold it back"

"that itch" Liam nodded, every werewolf was made to fulfill a curse, that curse was to kill, every day not doing it felt like an itch at the back of the neck, 

"maybe it got to be too much, okay, I gotta get ready" he moved grabbing his bag and changing into the shirt with the logo on it. 

"You running the place again?"

"the owner and his family are on vacation, I said I could run it, ya know get some basic income, he said if I did a good enough job I could be promoted to manager, which means more money"

"it also means more work"

"I can handle it, I do homework when it's slow and I study recipes and bio at the same time" Theo nods. 

"What about next week"

"next week?"

"Week of the full moon, it's more of a three days thing but I know the day before I'm a mess" Theo looked over, seeing Liams jaw tense. 

"I... Get angry on them, like red hot anger that doesn't fade"

"Everyone gets that feeling"

"mines worse, nothing helps, the one time I thought I was fine I ran through beacon hills naked and I tore a deer apart... That was the third month, I haven't tried to be alone since" Liams face drained. 

"Don't worry, it's a couple of shity days once a month, you can't let it control you"

"I have to, I lose control... And people get hurt" Theo pulled into the parking lot turning. 

"People get hurt when the wolf wins, I've been one for years, I learned control for the first year by breaking my arm, once a month, it was a ritual, until I realized that my wolf found itself expecting the break, so I broke my leg, I couldn't do as much though, then I had to do something on a full moon, so I focused on all that pain the whole night. I shifted in the bathroom of my mom's biggest work event. Then I took a breath and saw a kid standing infront of me. I thought that he'd scream, he was tiny, like my hand would have taken more than just his neck of I swiped. But, he didn't care, I was shifted, fangs, claws ,eyes, hair, everything. And this kid said that I should try taking two deep breaths cuz that's what he does when he got angry... A kid had more control than me in that moment, the two breaths turned into twenty, then to two hundred. That's what I've been doing since, that five year old probably had better self control than me at fifteen. So trust me, there's something out there"

"Wow... How did you do it for a year? Hurt yourself like that?"

"People cut, they starve themselves, or they eat till they die, everyone has their own way of hurting themselves when they're at their lowest. I had to do it to protect my family" Liam looked down, theo could tell he needed to say something, but he knew now wasn't the time. "Common, make me a real lunch" Theo looked to him and he nodded.

After an hour theo was leaving giving liam another twenty dollar tip. 

"Theo..."

"This one comes with a catch, we're pack now... And... I want to know you better, so go out with me sometime it doesn't have to be romantic, I know I came on too hard the other day, but I still want to know you"

"Okay" Liam smiled somehow accepting another twenty on an even smaller bill than last time. 

After an hour stiles came to visit liam and to get food.

"Am I like his sugar baby" Liam looked over the counter at stiles. "I mean he gives me money and he drove me to work..."

"You know what sugar baby's give in return? Have you two done anything?"

"No but he basically asked me on a date... Said that this one came with a catch. How did you know you liked guys?"

"I slept with a bunch" Liams eyes widened. "It was also because I was a virgin and there was someone sacrificing them, so I did the opposite and slept with like five diffrent guys, at the time I just thought that it was easier than girls but then I realized I go back and forth, and look at me now, I'm explaining my sexuality to a beta who has someone desperate to get with him"

"He's not desperate"

"Yes he is liam, you just don't smell it like Scott."

"Wait so he likes me?" 

"Yes liam, he likes you and his dick likes you too, and he either wants to put it in you or he wants to take your dick"

"are talks like this with scott?"

"No, I'm honest he'd lie to you and say that you'd figure it out by yourself because there's always true love" stiles rolled his eyes taking a bite of his pasta. "I say, go out with him, see what he's like. If you don't like him flirting with you, than you probably don't like him. Simple as that"

"Yeah... Simple"


	6. 6

Theos face fell onto the steering wheel. He groaned rolling his eyes as he slammed his head again. A date? The fuck was wrong with him, he wasn't ready mentally to date, he even said it didn't have to be romantic... After another hit he finally hit the horn flying back. He left his car getting inside finally. He went to the couch for a few hours. Replaying the events over, and over, and over, and over, and- before he could punish himself for it again there was a knock at the door. He stood walking to the door, then taking a deep breath and opening the door. 

"Scott?" He tensed a bit."Hi"

"Hey, so you helped us today, even though i didn't realize that this was what would happen... You tried. So I'll keep up my end of the bargain" Theo nodded motioning for Scott to come in. Theo closed the door and he was being pinned down again. Scott's hand across his chest. "But, one thing, I protect my pack, which means, if you hurt liam on your date thing tomorrow, or ever again in the future I will hurt you and make you beg for mercy." Scotts eyes shifted red and theo started getting scared. " But, since you are now considered a part of the pack, it means that if anyone hurts you, I'll hurt them back." Scott released theo smiling. Theo huffed shoving Scott's shoulder. 

"You just gave me a heart attack" Theo looked up as scott chuckled. 

"Common, give me your arm" Theo held out his arm and Scott dug his claws into theos arm. Theo felt his eyes shift uncontrollably. Scott's claws left and theo shook his head. He could feel Scotts energy. "Welcome to the pack" Theo smiled and Scott hugged him. "I'll text you when we meet for stuff, it's usually full moons and just spending time together. And if anything comes up you'll know too"

"Thanks" Scott nodded heading to the door. 

"Oh and be nice to liam, he's never really said anything about wanting to date people, and I think it's because his parents used to fight... He needs more people to be there for him. Don't break his heart"

"I won't, over everything else I want Liam to be happy." Scott smiled and left. Theo instantly wanted to cheer. But he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. After a few minutes he called his dad, but there was no pickup. His mom did though. 

"That's great, how's your control been?"

"I only lost it once-"

"losing it once means that you can lose it again theo" Theo bit his lip. She'd probably said that exact phrase a couple thousand times in the short amount of time she's known about the supernatural. 

"I'm doing better" Theo said taking a deep breath. 

"Good, so the pack? How are they?"

"Good, the alpha is actually there, he's not like the ones back home"

"and how is the house?"

"It's really nice, I've been trying to cook a bit-"

"well then it's great that the house is in one piece, it was a disaster last time."

"Actually, a beta and I had dinner, he said it was good"

"oh- what kind of dinner?" Theo closed his eyes thinking of how he could play this. 

"He was explaining the history of beacon hills a bit, going over how things work."

"Good, I don't need you getting distracted" Theo felt his claws slowly emerge. "I mean last time you dated someone... Wasn't that when your slip up happened?" Theo wished he could just not reply 

"Yes, it was" he wished he could mute the call, growl and get angry, but he forced himself to stay composed. "I have to get working on homework, goodnight"

"nig-" Theo pulled the phone away ending the call. He placed down his phone growling he wanted to leave, but then all the money that they had been saving for him. Gone. He had to deal with them for a few more months, then he could ask to move here perminantly.

The next day theo and liam texted about the date, liam found out that theo was taking him to one of the most expansive places in beacon hills. He wasn't panicking... He was panicking with stiles. 

"Okay try this on" stiles held up a dress shirt. Liam tried it on but it ended up looking more like a dress. 

"Why am I trying on your clothes, we are very diffrent heights" Liam motions to the taller human and stiles rolls his eyes. 

"Because I can't break into Scott's house anymore, I don't know why but he thinks it's weird, here, I wore this in like five years ago" he tossed a black dress shirt "and you can't say shit about me, who owns dress pants and not a dress shirt."

"It got a stain that wouldn't come out" Liam turned to stiles and stiles tilted his head. 

"Not terrible. Which is what we're looking for" Liam turned tucking in the shirt. "Yeah you look good" stiles helped liam tuck everything into place getting way too close for comfort.

"Stiles" Liam blushed as stiles fixed his shirt grazing his dick. 

"Calm down, if I wanted you... Well you'd be mine already and I wouldn't be helping you to look this good" Liam couldn't stop blushing as stiles patted him down. "There. You might just have to roll up the cuffs" Liam nodded following what stiles said. "Perfect, you are fancy date ready" 

Theo took his time getting dressed, he always did. He layed down in his bed naked letting his hand move down. Lightly pumping himself. Nothing to achieve orgasm, just to keep himself occupied. He had time until he had to pick up Liam, he checked snapchat and liam was right next to stiles on the map. He probably was helping stiles with something.

After thirty minutes theo had worked up some real precum now he licked it up and got up. He had two options now. Cum and worry about liam smelling it on him. Or stay pent up and be slightly uncomfortable but have liam be oblivious to it. He decided to stay pent up. He dressed up in dark pants with a White shirt, a vest to finish it off and he finally left the house. 

The drive over was too short. He needed a minute to compose himself. But liam was already standing outside waiting for theo. He walked over and theos heart jumped. He was cute, More than usual. 

"Hey"  Liam got into the car smiling. 

"Hey, you look great" Theo smiled turning to the road. "You ready?"

"Yeah" Liam smiled through his racing heartbeat.


	7. Chapter 7

The drive to the restaurant was calm. Theo didn't find himself speeding, or being overly flirty just yet. He just tried to enjoy himself. Lose himself from the things his brain was wired to do. He could resist some things, he pulled out the seat for liam and took the more dominant role for the date. Just like he had been told to do for years. 

" it is important when courting a lady to show that you are not a boy." Theo sighed. He knew early on that girls weren't his thing. Guys were a bit easier to get, maybe it had to do with him being one, he had the insider information. But mostly he just found himself bored with girls. The games that they would play when the sister school came over. Theo had two shirts ruined because some girls thought making him spill his drink all over himself would make their dull lives a bit brighter. "Theodore-" Theo wanted to scream, his birth certificate said theo, his parents say theo, he says theo, but the head mistress uses Theodore. "Tell me, when is it aproprate to give your date your coat?"

"When the rest of your attire can work without a coat, otherwise it is better to rush the date along to the next destination or distract her with something."

"Very good" Theo bit his tongue as he saw the rest of the boys roll their eyes. 

"So, what did you want to do before the whole supernatural thing?" Liam looked up from his menu. 

"Either doctor or lawyer, my parents picked those. I aways wanted to be an artist or photographer. Something else, they liked it but only as a hobby..." Theo looked down then right back to liam. "What about you?"

"I've always loved teaching kids, I like history, so history teacher"

"So would you teach false content?" Theo smirked."I mean I think we all know that Jack the ripper and all those serial killers were just werewolfs."

"I would want to present some alternative theories" Liam chuckled. "Why not have some fun with it" 

"I think it could fit you, are you ready to order?"

"Yeah" Theo regretted taking liam to an Italian restaurant. He was surrounded and forced to make the basic version of this food all day. 

"Ya know I tried making this once, it came out so bad " Liam chuckled at his pasta. "It's made of potato so you have to treat it differently. I didn't and just got mashed potatoes." He chuckled looking up at theo as he laughed mid bite. 

"Well I couldn't boil water the first time we met. So if I can cook a basic meal I think you'd be able to make something as good looking as that." Theo smiled and liam took his fork gathering some. 

"Here" Theo was surprised. He already was somewhat overwhelmed by his own food. It had lobster and was on a bigger plate, something theo didn't really expect to be big. 

"No you should enjoy your own food"

"No its fine" Liam chucked letting liam give him the food. 

"Fuck that's good" Theo chuckled and liam smiled nodding. "Have you ever had lobster?"

"No" Theo gave him a fork full and liam blinked a bunch. 

"Shit... You win for dinner"

"I was going to say go for it, but I wasn't sure if you'd like it"

"maybe next time" Liam smiled. 

"A next time?"

"Yeah..-" both of their phones went off. Liam opened the message reading it quickly while theo checked his watch. "Shit" 

./-  
30 minutes ago  
-/.

"Ya know if Liams getting all courted and shit by this new wolf I was hoping we would spend some time together-"

"stiles I told you, sex was weird for us, we gotta work some things out"

"I know, I meant play video games and not find a new dead body wolf boy" stiles moved slapping Scott's head. "And your the one that has to figure himself out, I'm perfectly confident in my sexuality"

"really? In front of a dead body?"

"What, Scott this thing doesn't seem to weird to me. Two to the chest, one to the head. It's gang activity"

"beacon hills doesn't have any gangs"

"So they dumped the body"

"or its a hunter" Scott looked up pointing to the  odd pattern of blood around the nail bed that made sense when the dull  nails were hiding away claws sharper than steel. 

"Shit... I'll call my dad"

"So is this like a run your about to die text or just a be on the look out text? Theo looked up and liam slowly finished it. 

"Closer to the second. Pack meeting tomorrow means that we can talk about it more there. Scott's going to find Archie he needs to be more careful if they are after unestablished packs... Sorry we should get back to what we were talking about" Liam shook his head. "No more hunter talk" Theo agreed and the two both finished their dinners going back to the get to know you type chit chat. 

Theo learned that liam had dyslexia, like ten percent of the world did. But he also had a condition that gave him violent outbursts. IED. It didn't help that he had a wolf inside him. 

"Have you tried anchoring it down like your wolf?"

"Would mean that I figured out an anchor for my wolf" Liam bit his lip

"Sorry... We could try and find one together some time." Theo looked up to Liams eyes  and he smiled 

"sure, sounds like a good fourth date" dessert menus were brought out. The two quickly decided to split a chocolate lava cake. "Fuck that's good looking" Liam bit his lip as the waitress placed it down.

"Ya know I don't think they hear swearing that often" Theo looked around seeing more older couples. "I think we're a good change of pace for this place."

"Well ya know it's super expensive" Liam took a bite and smiled, "totally get why"  

The two are and flirted. Theo saying that liam had nice eyes, liam complimenting theos hair, then his arms. Theo quickly returned how Liams build is extremely attractive. Then the check came. 

"Liam I'll get it" theo reached for it and liam slapped his hand. 

"I've been saving tip money let me"

"Liam, I invited you on the date, I should pay. Besides, you earned your money for working alot. Let me use my parents money, you should spend your money on more important things" Liam finally let theo pay. Then the two left. The first date that was never really meant to be a date. Theo walked liam to his door smirking. "Ya know I came here hoping if just get an alpha, lay low and just relax for once. Now I have a pack meeting, I'm on the football team and the alpha scared the shit out of me because I go after his beta a bit."

"Oh he gave you the whole I'll destroy you talk" Liam smiled. "Stiles said he would" he shook his head and theo moved closer. 

"Ya know there's one thing I've been wanting to do all night but I've been waiting, hoping you'd ask first"

"What?" Liam blushed as theo leaned cleaner. 

"Kiss me" their eyes met and liam slowly leaned into his first kiss, with a guy, and it was the first kiss that felt like the one theo gave him. He had soft lips but stubble poked his cheek. Everything felt like a buzz afterwords. 

"Wow..."

"Liam don't keep the door open, either invite the boy in or tell him you'll see him tomorrow." Liams face went red. 

"Mom!"


End file.
